Summer Abuse
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: This is a fic about Draco's summer before 7th year...really sad. R for cussing, death and abuse. Songfic to NickleBack's Never Again**RE-WRITTEN PLEEZ RE-READ! NEW ENDING!!***


Never Again  
  
  
  
A/N: This is to NickleBack's Never Again. It is about what happens when Draco is home one summer...just read! Surprise Ending!  
  
  
  
R for death and some cussing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the living room. His mother and father were at it again. He was drunk, they were fighting. 'Why does he hurt her like that? and why can't I do anything about it?" Draco thought.  
  
****************  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
  
The living room becomes a boxing ring,  
  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  
  
She's just a woman......Never again.  
  
*****************************  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was screaming. Luscius just laughed. Draco walked in as Luscius looked away. He was 17, he should do something. He ran in and Narcissa looked up in horror.  
  
"Draco! Get OUT! Go to bed!"  
  
*************************  
  
I hear her scream from down the hall  
  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
  
She cries to me..."go back to bed."  
  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
  
She's just a woman...never again.  
  
**********************************  
  
The next day Narcissa is bloody and beaten. It is getting worse. Draco fears that he'll come after him, but first he thinks about his mother. She'll kill him, or die before she got the chance.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Been there before but not like this  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman...never again  
  
*********************************  
  
The next Draco pulls his mother to the hospital. She just tells the nurses that she fell and ends up getting 14 stitches. The nurses don't believe her but leave her alone. Luscius is with them, just smiling, acting as if Draco was insane, abuse....hah! Maybe he doesn't remember, maybe he does.  
  
***********************  
  
Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell,  
  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
  
She looks at you...she wants the truth  
  
It's right there in the waiting room with those hands  
  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can...never again.  
  
************************  
  
At home Luscius hits Draco for the first time. Narcissa tries to fight but gets the worst beating of her life trying. The worst beating......and this time she can't go to the hospital.  
  
******************  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
  
Been there before but not like this  
  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman...never again  
  
******************************  
  
Draco looks at his father as if he is the devil. In his eyes, he is. He's worse. He's the man who is coward enough to hit a woman. And not just any woman, his mother. This man wasn't his father, oh-no, he was his enemy...  
  
***********************  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
  
You're just a child with a temper  
  
Haven't you heard, "Don't hit a lady"  
  
Kicking' you ass would be a pleasure  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco ran up to his room thinking when he heard it. The slam of the door, the cock of the gun. He ran down the hall. What he saw made his heart stop. Narcissa stood over Luscius with a pistol over his heart. She was going to shoot him.  
  
*******************  
  
He's drunk again it's time to fight  
  
Same old sh**, just on a different night,  
  
Tonight she'll find out how fu***** tough is this man  
  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can...never again  
  
**********************************  
  
Narcissa shoots....... and misses.  
  
Draco sees Luscius pulls Narcissa down. He grabs the gun. He throws her against the wall backs up and points the gun at her. As he shoots Draco runs in front of his mother. He is shot. Thinking Draco is dead Narcissa finds her last it of strength and pulls a knife out of her shoe. She guts Luscius and he dies instantly. She surveys the scene and breaks down crying. She is sent to a lifetime in Azkaban for Murder. She dies a year later of heart break. Draco Malfoy is an orphan.  
  
****************  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
  
Been there before but not like this  
  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman...never again  
  
*************  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: you like? Sad ending but, I had to do it. This is completed...hope u like r/r and I'll be your best friend AND read/review your fic.   
  
******************************************************************** 


End file.
